Stomach Pains
by Anonymous-Obsession13
Summary: Three part Naomily fiction. Naomi isn't feeling well.  Please R&R!  Note: May have taken inspiration from one of Corries Sophie/Sian storylines!   I own nothing!
1. Part 1

**Just a little Naomily story I've had locked in my brain for the past few weeks. Haven't really had much time to put a pen to paper recently but finished it last night and thought now was as good a time as any to find out what people think! There are two parts to this story and the next part will be up soon, providing enough people are interested! So here goes- Part 1 :)**

**Note: Just in case anybody doesn't know what it means: Fat man pants are unbelieveably comfy sweat pants, usually light grey in colour! Not sure if the slang exists anywhere outside this country though :L  
**

**Please read & review ;)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, as much as I wish I did! If I did Naomi would never have cheated! :P:P

* * *

**_

"What movie are we watching?" Naomi asked as she watched Emily setting up the dvd player in front of her.

"You'll have to wait and see" Emily replied, closing the disc tray. She picked up the remote from the floor beside her and stood up, turning back to Naomi who was sitting on the couch. Emily sat down on the couch, cuddling in to Naomi.

"It's Moulin Rouge again, isn't it?" Naomi asked, passing Emily the big bowl of popcorn. Emily took the popcorn without answering Naomi's question.

Naomi sighed audibly as the menu screen popped up, confirming her suspicions about Emily's dvd choice. "Every time you pick the dvd we end up watching Moulin Rouge! It's a brilliant movie and all Ems, really, but four times in two weeks is a bit too much" Naomi said with a smirk on her face.

At this point, Emily sat up and turned to face Naomi. She leaned in, planting a slow kiss on Naomi's lips. When they broke apart, Emily pressed the play button without taking her eyes off Naomi.

"You can pick the next three movies we watch" she promised, punctuating each word with a light kiss.

"Deal" Naomi agreed, grinning as Emily cuddled up to her once more, settling down to watch the movie. Naomi wrapped her arm around Emily, tracing meaningless patterns on Emily's arm with her fingertips.

"Popcorn?" Emily offered after about five minutes.

"Nah" Naomi declined.

"What's up? You usually start eating it before the movie's even started" Emily teased.

"Stomach's just feeling a bit dodgy" Naomi answered absently.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, shifting her position to look up at Naomi.

Naomi looked into her girlfriend's concerned eyes. "I'm fine Ems, I think I just ate too much dinner" Naomi answered. It was half true. She hadn't actually finished her dinner but had felt too full to finish it after eating about half of it. Her appetite had been a bit off that day and from time to time her stomach felt uncomfortable.

Satisfied with that answer, Emily pecked her on the lips before returning her attention to the film. Naomi sighed contently. She didn't really mind what movie they were watching when it was just the two of them and Emily was cuddled up to her on the couch.

Emily fell asleep about half way through the movie and Naomi didn't last much longer before she too, was fast asleep.

Naomi woke with a start at a painful twinge from somewhere behind her naval. As quickly as it had come it was gone. None the less, she felt unsettled by it.

They were still on the couch, Emily sleeping with her head resting on Naomi's lap. The tv screen in front of them was bright blue, where the dvd had obviously finished hours ago. Naomi checked the time on her phone, which told her it was 4:07 a.m.

Figuring she should save them both from sore necks when the got up, she flicked off the tv with the remote and tried to coax Emily out of her slumber.

Naomi carefully slipped out from underneath Emily and knelt down beside the sleeping girls' head. "Ems...Ems" She spoke gently, trying to wake Emily without startling her. "Come on Emily, come up to bed" Naomi said exasperatedly after several failed attempts at waking Emily. The sleeping red head merely moaned defiantly in her sleep.

"Right, that's it" Naomi muttered. She swiftly scooped Emily into her arms. Emily woke with a yelp as she was hoisted into the air.

"What the fuck?" she gasped, locking her arms around Naomi's neck in fear of falling.

"Couldn't wake you so I decided to carry you" Naomi answered with a smirk.

"Sorry" Emily replied, kissing Naomi's cheek. "you can put me down now, I'll walk".

They made their way to their bedroom hand in hand. Emily crawled into bed without bothering to undress, overwhelmed with exhaustion. She was asleep before her head had even hit the pillow.

Naomi wasn't as tired and took her time undressing. After a few minutes she crawled into bed, wearing a tshirt and girl-boxers.

She cuddled up to Emily, spooning her from behind.

Suddenly, Naomi felt another twinge of pain in her lower abdomen. It lasted longer than before and was slightly lower than her belly button this time. She'd never felt anything like it before.

She briefly wondered if she'd eaten anything strange that day, but when she thought about it, she realised she hadn't really eaten much at all that day.

She'd had coffee and a garibaldi for breakfast and only finished half of the pasta Emily had made her for dinner. Nothing strange. Although she usually ate considerably more during the day. She hadn't really had an appetite that day but decided to wait and see if the problem would resolve itself before she woke up before doing something about it.

Naomi gasped in pain as she was woken by that same abdominal pain. It was getting worse.

It took a few minutes for the pain to subside this time. When it stopped she glanced over at Emily. The red head was still sound asleep.

The panda alarm clock on the night stand informed her that it was half seven in the morning.

'_Great. Just fucking great' _Naomi thought, knowing she wasn't going to get back to sleep. It was Sunday so neither of them needed to be up for anything. Naomi knew Emily would be asleep for hours.

She was about to roll over and attempt to go back to sleep but the pain shot back to her lower abdomen again.

Naomi groaned in pain, curling into the foetal position, subconsciously guarding her stomach with her arms. After a minute the pain subsided.

She looked back at Emily when it was over. She was still sleeping. Naomi sighed, sliding out from under the covers.

She made her way to the chest of drawers, opening the top drawer and pulling out a pair of grey fat man pants. After slowly putting on the pants, she left the bedroom making her way to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, she splashed water in her face.

As she patted her face dry with the towel, she was overcome by a sudden wave of nausea.

She had barely turned away from the towel when she vomited into the sink. She gasped for breath when it was over, spitting in a vain attempt to rid her mouth of the sour taste of vomit. There hadn't been any food in her stomach when she'd thrown up but oddly she felt slightly better after it.

After a few deep breaths to calm herself, Naomi brushed her teeth to get rid of the remaining bitter taste in her mouth. She sighed, realising she would probably be sick for at least the remainder of the day.

'_Probably a fucking stomach bug' _she thought as she made her way downstairs. Figuring eating wasn't an option; Naomi decided to take advantage of the fact that it was a sunny morning.

She slipped in to a pair of comfy trainers in the hallway before going into the lounge in search of the book she had been reading. Finding the book; _The Elegance of the hedgehog_ by Muriel Barbery, on the coffee table, Naomi moved through the house, grabbing her lighter and cigarettes from the kitchen counter, before making her way into the garden.

The sun was high in the sky, already warming the day. She sat in one of the garden chairs and planted the book on the table beside her.

She noticed her aviator sunglasses were still sitting on the table from the day before when she and Emily had sat in the garden together. She picked them up, cleaning the lenses on her tshirt, before putting them on.

She opened her packet of cigarettes and propped one between her lips. She was about to light it when she was stopped by the pain returning to her lower abdomen.

"Fuck" she gasped, doubling over in pain. It took a few minutes longer for the pain to subside this time.

Finally she straightened up. Still feeling a little shaken, she lit her cigarette, inhaling deeply. She decided she would try to avoid telling Emily unless she absolutely had to. She didn't want her to worry over it.

'_It's just stomach flu or something. It'll be gone by tomorrow' _she told herself.

Deciding she needed a distraction, she picked up her book and got stuck into it.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read it! Please leave a review on your way out xx**


	2. Part 2

**Ok so first things first! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited this little fic! It really does mean so much to me and keeps me motivated :)**

**Secondly, I meant to say there will be three parts to this fic! Okay maybe I under estimated how long it is but I do have the whole thing finished so :P  
**

**Anyways, here's part 2! Part 3 should be up by Thursday night! Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins (unfortunately!), if I did, Naomi would never have cheated and we'd know exactly what went down with Cook and Foster! So all rights to respective owners and all that ;)**

**Rambling on as usual, sorry!

* * *

  
**

Emily was conscious but still hadn't opened her eyes. She wasn't ready to wake up yet. She rolled over, her arm searching for Naomi, wanting to cuddle up to her girlfriend and go back to sleep.

Only she couldn't find Naomi.

Emily opened her eyes in confusion, searching for Naomi. She wasn't in the room. The panda clock displayed 9:45 a.m. Naomi was never awake that early at the weekend.

Stretching, Emily swung her legs out of the bed and got out of it. It was then she realised she was still wearing her jeans and hoody from the night before. When she thought about it, she couldn't remember going to bed, but thought it safe to assume Naomi had brought her up.

Emily made her way downstairs, calling out in search of her girlfriend. When she didn't receive a reply, she went into the kitchen.

Emily flicked on the kettle to make herself a cup of tea. She pulled a clean cup from the draining board by the sink, before moving across to the cupboard to grab tea bags and garibaldis. As she moved back towards the kettle, Emily caught sight of Naomi through the kitchen window.

The blonde was sitting in the garden, wearing grey fat man pants and a green fitted tshirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was wearing her aviator sunglasses with a cigarette perched between her lips, as she read a book.

Emily couldn't help but smile at the sight. She finished making her tea, making an additional cup for Naomi, before heading out into the garden.

"you're up early" Emily said by way of morning greeting as she approached.

"Hey" Naomi answered, putting her book down and flicking her cigarette butt away. She took the cup the red head offered her, taking a sip before putting it down on the table beside her.

Emily sat on Naomi's lap and embraced her girlfriend in a loving kiss, locking her arms behind Naomi's neck.

"Well good morning to you too" Naomi whispered against Emily's lips. Emily smiled into another kiss, as Naomi's hands came to rest on the skin of her back exposed at the bottom of her hoody.

Eventually, they broke apart, their foreheads still pressed together, their cups of tea long forgotten and cold.

"I love those sunglasses and all Naoms, but I'd rather be able to see your eyes" Emily said sweetly.

Mmhmm" Naomi sighed contently, planting a chaste kiss on Emily's lips.

"You know I love you. Right Naomi?" Emily asked cautiously. a guilty expression gracing her features.

"What did you do?" Naomi asked suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.

"nothing, I just want you to remember that I love you and especially to remember that you love me back" Emily replied with a cheeky smile, guilt written all over her face. She leaned in to kiss Naomi again.

"Yeh. But. What did. You. Do?" Naomi asked between kisses. She knew Emily was trying to distract her but Naomi wasn't really in much of a position to put up any real fight, especially as Emily's tongue found its way into her mouth.

It wasn't long before Emily's mouth made its way down to Naomi's jaw-line. She placed kisses along Naomi's jaw-line, moving down to her neck.

"So, our parents are coming over for dinner this evening!" Emily blurted out as quickly as possible before continuing to kiss Naomi's neck.

"What?" The blonde shouted in shock, "Your parents hate me!" Naomi continued.

"No they don't" Emily replied unconvincingly.

"Yes. They really do" Naomi retorted.

"my dad loves you" Emily said truthfully. Rob had been open minded to her relationship with Naomi and did genuinely like her, especially when he could see how happy she was making Emily.

"Your mum hates me" Naomi stated, staring pointedly at Emily.

"Well I was talking to her on the phone on Friday and I was arguing with her about her not accepting you as my girlfriend and she said she'd try if it meant she got to see me more often and we could stop fighting every time we talk. So then I invited her and dad to dinner" Emily explained.

"You do realise this will go horribly wrong" Naomi said accusingly.

"Well I invited Gina and Kieran too. I figured they might make things easier. I mean, mum's not as likely to be so snappy towards you with your own mum in the room" Emily finished, looking pleadingly ay Naomi.

"Do you hate me or something?" Naomi asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'll make it up to you" Emily offered, kissing Naomi once more.

"You'd bloody better" Naomi relented.

"I will, just please behave yourself tonight" Emily compromised.

"I make no promises" Naomi giggled, shuffling down into the garden chair she was sitting on so Emily could lie on top of her.

Then it happened.

Emily lay on top of her and Naomi yelped in pain as the pain in her lower abdomen screamed in protest of the pressure of Emily's body against her own.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, jumping up in fright. Naomi didn't reply. She curled into a ball in pain, clutching herself as though she thought she might fall apart.

And then it was over. Naomi leaned back in her seat, her breathing heavy and fast.

"What's wrong?" Emily repeated, cupping Naomi's face with her hands. Naomi looked up in to her worried face. She waited for her breathing to return to a normal rate before answering;

"I don't know Em; I think it's like stomach flu or something. I had no appetite yesterday. I woke up with these pains in my stomach last night and this morning. I threw up this morning" Naomi rattled off, listing her symptoms.

"Are you still nauseas or in pain?" Emily asked the worried expression fixed on her face looked as though it would become a permanent feature.

"Not at the moment" Naomi answered, semi-truthfully. She hated being sick around Emily because the red head over reacted and worried like the world was coming to an end.

"You should go to the doctor" Emily said decidedly.

Naomi rose off her chair slightly in protest. "No Em, it'll go away by itself. I'll be fine by tomorrow" Naomi argued. She hated doctors.

"Alright, but if you get any worse today, I'm taking you to the doctor whether you like it or not. And I'll call our parents and cancel dinner tonight" Emily said authoritatively.

Naomi sighed in relief at that last part. Emily bent down to kiss Naomi's forehead before disappearing back into the house to cancel the dinner plans.

Naomi groaned uncomfortably as she was hit by another wave of nausea. She picked up her book in a ridiculously vain attempt to take her mind off it.

* * *

**Well That was part 2 :o As I said part 3 will be up by Thursday night, so please leave a review on your way out and you'll recieve all the answers for this on Thursday :)**


	3. Part 3

**Okay, so this is part 3! Hope you enjoyed this little fic and that it wasn't tooooooo predictable ;)**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited, it really does mean so much to me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own skins, as much as I wish I did :P

* * *

  
**

Twenty minutes later, Naomi was laying in bed, about to slip off to sleep, as Emily read to her. She didn't even know what Emily was reading to her but just the sound of her voice was enough to comfort Naomi. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Emily continued reading after Naomi had fallen asleep, just trying to ensure the blond was properly asleep and wouldn't wake the second she stopped reading. She enjoyed talking care of Naomi when she was sick and really loved reading to her.

"Naoms...you asleep?" Emily whispered after another ten minutes of reading. She received no reply and Naomi's breathing was slow, deep and peaceful. Emily intended to sit on the bed and stay by Naomi's side while she slept but the thought was interrupted by someone banging on the door.

Rushing down the stairs in a flash, Emily pulled the door open before the banging could wake Naomi. "Cook, what the fuck?" She snapped.

"Nice to see you too Emilio" Cook joked with an expression of mock insult on his face.

"Sorry, Naomi's asleep and I didn't want you to wake her" Emily replied apologetically. She stepped back to let him into the house and they walked in to the small kitchen. Emily made them both a coffee and they sat at the kitchen table together.

After she had explained what was going on with Naomi, the two of them fell in to idle conversation, each enjoying their coffee and each others company.

Once again, Naomi was woken by the pain in her stomach. She groaned in pain, curling in to the foetal position and cradling her stomach with her arms. The pain dimmed slightly for a few seconds. She thought it would pass like the times before but this time it came back more painful than ever.

Naomi yelped in pain as tears began to fall from her eyes. She was vaguely aware of the bedroom door flying open and two bodies rushing towards her.

"Naomi" Emily's voice cried from somewhere close to her head.

"Emily, go outside and get my car. Bring it round the front of the house" Cooks voice ordered.

"I'm not leave..." Emily began.

"Now!" Cook shouted, cutting her off, "We have to take her to the hospital".

Emily stooped to plant a kiss on Naomi's head, whispering "You're gonna be okay. I love you", before racing out of the room.

Naomi could feel Cook's strong arms lifting her out of the bed. Instinctively, she gripped her arms around his neck to make it easier for him to carry her. Tears were streaming down her face as the pain continued.

"You're gonna be alright, don't worry Naomikins" Cook told her as they made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

He carried Naomi outside to where Emily had his car, which was still running with Emily sat in the drivers' seat.

Carefully, Cook put Naomi in to the back seat and got in beside her. Emily sped down the road, desperate to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Twenty five minutes later, the car came to a screeching halt, mounting the footpath outside the doors of the Bristol hospital A&E. They clambered out of the car and Cook carried Naomi inside, through the automatic doors.

"Somebody please help us" Emily shouted once they were inside.

A young man, wearing a white doctor's coat came rushing over to them. "You have to help this girl" Cook said urgently.

A nurse appeared with a wheelchair for Cook to put Naomi in to. "What's her name?" The doctor asked.

"Naomi" Emily and Cook answered in unison. The doctor knelt down in front of the wheelchair to address Naomi.

"Naomi, I'm Dr. Powers. I need you to tell me where the pain is" he said calmly.

"Stomach" Naomi answered, wincing. Her voice was weak.

"And how long has it been going on?" Dr. Powers asked.

"Since yesterday" Naomi replied.

"Right, and any vomiting or diarrhoea?" he asked.

"Some" Naomi answered uncomfortably with a glance in Cook and Emily's direction.

"Alright then, don't worry, we'll take good care of you" Dr. Powers assured her. He gave the nurse a nod and she wheeled Naomi away from Cook and Emily and through a set of double doors.

"Where are you taking her?" Emily questioned apprehensively.

"We're taking her to get prepped for surgery..." Dr. Powers began.

"Surgery!" Emily squealed, alarmed by the very thought.

"Naomi has appendicitis. We're going to remove the appendix and after that she should be fine. It's a routine operation, nothing to worry about" Dr. Powers explained. He turned and followed the nurse and Naomi through the double doors.

After filling out paperwork with Naomi's details, Emily called Gina to let her know what was going on. All that was left to do then was wait. Emily spent the entire time on the edge of her seat in the waiting room, playing nervously with her fingers.

Cook was pretty much the same except for the occasional fag break. Gina and Kieran had joined them not long after Emily's phone call.

After what felt like an eternity, a nurse in blue scrubs approached them. "Are you the family of Naomi Campbell?" she asked. They all stood up immediately. "She's just coming round now. The surgery went well and without any complications. She should be fine now. If you'd like to come with me, I'll take you up to see her". The nurse said, indicating for them to follow her.

They were allowed in to see Naomi two at a time so Gina and Emily went first. Naomi looked so fragile in the hospital bed, she smiled wearily as Emily and Gina sat in the chairs beside her bed.

"Hey" she whispered hoarsely as Emily took her hand. She was still groggy from the anaesthetic.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Emily whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"If you ever scare us like that again, I'll kill you!" Gina added, placing a gentle hand on her daughters arm.

"Sorry" Naomi said sleepily.

Emily leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Naomi's lips. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Naomi whispered in reply.

"Do you want some water love?" Gina asked, noticing how scratchy Naomi's voice was. Naomi nodded gingerly in reply. Gina poured a cup of water from the jug on Naomi's bedside table and put a straw in to it. She brought the straw to her daughters' lips and held it there until Naomi had had enough to drink.

"Was it awful?" Gina asked, sitting back down on her chair.

"The pain was, yeh" Naomi answered. Naomi's eyelids had begun to droop sleepily as she started to drift off.

"Do you know when you can come home?" Emily asked as Naomi gave in and let her eyes fall closed.

"Dunno" Naomi answered quietly, without opening her eyes.

"Well I'll stay here with you tonight if you like" Emily offered. She reached up to push back a couple of blond strands that had fallen in to Naomi's face.

"They won't let you" Naomi whispered.

"Lets see them try and stop me" Emily said smiling.

Naomi's breathing had slowed and her eyes remained peacefully closed.

"Naomi?" Gina said quietly. Naomi didn't respond.

"Are you asleep Nai?" Emily asked, kissing her girlfriends temple.

"Perhaps we should let her sleep for a bit" Gina suggested.

"Yeh. I'm just happy she's going to be okay" Emily replied without taking her eyes off Naomi.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, and don't be afriad to leave a review on you way out :)**


End file.
